Lo que te hace grande
by Malasletras
Summary: Un vagabundo encuentra refugio en una granja.


**Lo que te hace grande**

1. Encuentro

_Tal vez, lo que te hace grande, no sea difícil de ver  
Tal vez, cada guiño esconda la llave que intentas tener_

**E**l vagabundo se maravilló con el huerto de esa pequeña pero hermosa granja. Al contrario de las que se desplegaban orgullosas en los alrededores, esta tenía las puertas abiertas, y un olor dulce venía desde el interior. Todos eran muy bondadosos y de gran corazón por allí, en cualquier puerta que hubiese tocado le habrían ofrecido la mejor de las hospitalidades; pero había considerado pasar la noche durmiendo en la tierra como parte de su viaje y entrenamiento. Aunque claro, ahora...no le parecía tan mal pedir lecho en esa acogedora morada.

Entró cautelosamente, en caso que hubiera una jauría de perros sueltos y a ellos se debiera la confianza de un par de puertas bien abiertas, aunque no podía concebir que la misma mano que había plantado esos tiernos repollos y habichuelas criara perros rabiosos para lazar a los polizontes.

Caminó entre las plantaciones con la intención de llegar al dindel del hogar, hundiendo el estómago para no estropear ninguna rama del frondoso maíz que descansaba más adelante, o no botar ningún grano del dorado trigo que le seguía; dejó escapar un gemido de frustración cuando vio tras de sí y notó que en realidad, su cuidado solo parecía haber empeorado la situación. El maíz se agitó más allá de su desastre, y temió, y creyó merecer, la aparición de los perros que por ahora brillaban en ausencia; a cambio de eso, una sonrisa jovial y llena de arrugas se dejó entrever entre una pila de mazorcas que un anciano llevaba con ayuda de sus brazos.

—¿Le ayudo con eso?—El vagabundo se apresuró a quitarle la cosecha de encima, pero enseguida botó varias de las piezas al suelo: pesaban más de lo imaginado, le dirigió una mirada de sospecha al veterano—Usted es muy fuerte, esas arrugas parecen solo sumarle vigor—Lanzó una risotada que el anciano imitó, esto terminó por relajarlo y alejar la infundada sospecha.

—Si llevas ese maíz intacto hasta el interior de mi casa, entonces tendrás el alojo que andas buscando. Solo trabajando la tierra conseguirás que te dé frutos—El hombre lo adelantó en un par de zancadas, y el que quedó atrás notó la musculatura de los brazos del otro, así como la postura repleta de honor y orgullo, la cabellera de de canas era frondosa y relucía como plata recién pulida; un antiguo héroe, pensó el vagabundo, siguiendo al abuelo embelesado. Entró a la cálida morada dispuesto a escuchar las más grandes hazañas, con los brazos vencidos por el peso de los elotes.

—Eres muy cruel dejando que nuestro invitado traiga la cena, un mal anfitrión es peor que un cocodrilo invitando a pasar el frío a una ardilla entrando en el interior de su hocico, ¿comprendes lo que te digo?—Habló una mujer que debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad del anciano, de mirada chispeante y enérgica, una larga trenza blanca y rubia le daba vuelta la cabeza hasta acabar en una coleta, y su largo vestido le daba un toque distinguido.

—La verdad, cada día comprendo menos lo que dices—Sonrió cariñosamente como respuesta, y la mujer que al principio tembló un poco de disgusto, terminó por devolvérsela y alejarse tarareando hacia la cocina.

—Disculpe señor...—Se animó a hablar el vagabundo luego de unos minutos de silencio, pero tan pronto como comenzó, una voz cristalina lo hizo callar.

—Usted, vagabundo, venga a ayudarme a romper los gruesos tallos de estas mazorcas.

—Vaya, hacer que el invitado ayude a cocinar, eso es peor que...que hacer que el invitado te ayude a cocinar—Arrugó el entrecejo—¿Cómo haces esto?—Se quejó mientras trataba de buscar una situación mejor, pero después de un rato y apenas escuchó los quejidos del vagabundo, se olvidó de sus intentos retóricos y se ocupó de realizar la tarea que le habían asignado al visitante.

—Mi héroe—La señora fingió un suspiro, aunque el brillo de sus ojos y la satisfacción de sus labios eran completamente auténticas, el vagabundo se maravilló ante la complicidad de los dos.

—¿Un héroe?, ¿yo?—Alzó una ceja el anciano, dejando los elotes sobre el mesón de madera—Sabes que yo solo…

—De hecho, usted parece uno auténtico—Aprovechó de interrumpir el joven, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—Esa postura y la musculatura de la espalda, no son gracias al cultivo, lo sé.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada divertida a su esposo y le sugirió que fueran a hablar esas cosas fuera de su cocina, aunque la diferencia entre cocina y comedor eran nulas y eso ella lo sabía muy bien: pero así podría lanzar carcajadas y evitarse la tarea de sacar de apuros a su esposo. Sonrió mientras colocaba diversas verduras en una gran olla.

—¿Qué sabes tú de músculos, muchacho?, si eres tan flaco como las piernas de una cigüeña?—Desde el fogón, llegó la risita estridente de la veterana, su esposo se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy hijo de granjeros, sé muy bien cómo luce uno—Le dirigió una mirada de astucia al hombre—Y usted, caballero, no es un granjero ordinario.

—Pelié en un par de batallas—Le contestó el otro sin importancia, volvieron a oírse risas—Pero bueno, ¿qué hace un hijo de granjero lejos de sus padres y su huerto?—Preguntó con interés—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Dejé mi hogar para convertirme en un héroe a pesar de las burlas de los locales, patanes, ahora mismo me dirijo a ver al Rey Coll—Respondió inflando el pecho con orgullo, y luego agregó con nerviosismo:—Llámame vagabundo sin más, que el Rey Coll me ponga el nombre que guste cuando esté a su servicio—Finalizó con convicción.

El anciano le quedó mirando un buen rato con preocupación, pero luego, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Me recuerda a ti—La voz de su esposa lo sorprendió tras él, movió su mano a ciegas, buscando la de ella hasta que se encontraron en uno de sus hombros—Solo espero que no sea tan testarudo, y que tenga tu misma suerte.

—¿Suerte dices tú?, yo le llamaría muy buena compañía—Suspiró el anciano y al vagabundo le pareció repentinamente envejecido, pequeño y vulnerable, totalmente distinto a cuando se lo encontró entre el maíz. Se veía triste.—Pero ya basta, hora de llenar el estómago, señor Vagabundo. Usted lo necesita más que nadie.

Comieron con una buena plática, llena de relatos aventureros que los ancianos conocían muy bien, pero que veían muy lejanos en sus vidas; lo cual era para mejor, dijo la mujer con poca convicción, mientras se quejaba de todos los años en que no había levantado la espada. Es como si a un topo le prohibieras hacer hoyos. Se acabaron toda la comida, y el vagabundo halagó hasta el cansancio la producción de la granja, pidiendo un consejo para cuando viera a sus padres otra vez, cuando fuera la mano derecha del Rey, claro.

—Cada uno tiene sus secretos, pero no te preocupes, estás de viaje para descubrirlos, ¿no?

Esa noche, el vagabundo durmió tan bien como si lo hubiera hecho en su propia casa. Descubrió que extrañaba a sus padres, pero decidió que continuaría hacia al sur, a cumplir con su palabra de ponerse al servicio del Rey de Prydain y servir a la tierra que cultivaban sus padres de alguna manera, para que le pudieran perdonar algún día por dejar sus deberes.

Se levantó temprano con la intención de ayudar en los quehaceres diarios y seguir su camino antes de mediodía, pero bastó poner un pie fuera de su habitación y oler la canela para saber que ya no había nada más que hacer.

—Buen día Vagabundo, veo que nos dejarás temprano—Le saludó el granjero, el que no lo parecía, estaba al lado de su esposa, pendiente de la salida de los bollos y de ella, como si fuera a irse a algún lado.

—Si permanezco en este lugar por más tiempo, caeré en la tentación de quedarme para siempre—Bromeó.

—Tienes razón, y aunque me encantaría, tú tienes cosas muy importantes qué hacer—Declaró el anciano, serio, separándose un momento de su esposa para hablarle mirándolo a los ojos.—Ten—Le entregó un pequeño bolso—Comida, y un poco de hierbas medicinales—Dales mis saludos a Coll...al Rey Coll cuando lo veas.

El vagabundo tomó lo que le ofrecían con alegría, el olor y el peso le ayudaron a comprobar que se trataba de un poco de lo que tenían puesto en el horno. Se despidió de la pareja con cariño, y ellos le hicieron prometer que vendría a visitarlos cuando los necesitara o pasara por el sector, y él no podía negarse a la oportunidad de tener un lugar como ese al regresar. Iba a cruzar el umbral y desaparecer entre las espigas y los cultivos, que parecían estar más grandes que el día anterior, pero al darse vuelta para agitar su mano una vez más como despedida, notó en la pared contraria un serie de retratos, muy realistas, que llamaron su atención—Ey, ¿no es ese Fflewddur Fflam?—Lanzó un gritito de emoción antes de acercarse a las pulcras ilustraciones.

—¿L-lo conoces?—Tartamudeó el granjero.

—¡Por su puesto!, ¿quién no?, todos conocemos la leyenda de cómo el Rey Taran y la Reina Eilonwy junto con sus compañeros, entre los cuales estaba el gran bardo y rey Fflewddur Fflam, hijo de Godo, salvaron toda Prydain de las garras de Arawn, el señor maligno—Recitó con entusiasmo—Pero claro, son solo cuentos—Agregó luego de un momento en el que pareció muy avergonzado—Aunque debo admitir que todo esto no es más que intuición, puesto que no se tiene registro de él, de hecho, apenas hay un fresco del Rey y Reina en el Caer Dathyl. Sin embargo, así es tal como me lo imagino—Continuó mirando las ilustraciones con más atención, mientras, tanto el granjero como su esposa guardaban silencio—Oh, este debe ser Doli el enano, ¡y este el noble y tierno Gurgui!—Dio un salto de emoción—Señor, dígame dónde hallar a quien haya pintado estas estupendas láminas, necesito saber qué manos, qué…

—Fue mi mujer—Habló con orgullo el granjero—Es un lindo recuerdo.—Sonrió.

—Es lo único útil que aprendí en esa corte de cotorras y hienas, con todo respeto—Se apresuró a añadir.

El vagabundo iba a preguntar en qué corte había participado, pero otra ilustración llamó su atención—¿No son ellos el Rey Taran y la Reina Eilonwy?—Preguntó con euforia—Es usted muy talentosa, señora, ¿sería tan amable de tener una para mí, la próxima vez que nos encontremos?.

—Por supuesto—Aseguró ella, con alegría—Pero, ¿para qué quieres el retrato de dos leyendas?

—¿Qué dice señora?, si todo Prydain sabe que el Rey Taran y su esposa Eilonwy sí vivieron, son los tatarabuelos del Rey Coll después de todo—Le sonrió a la anciana, con paciencia—Yo, algún día, seré un héroe como Tarannuestro Rey.

—Cuidado con tus deseos muchacho—El granjero de agarró la panza en una estridente risa.

—No es gracioso, señor, con todo respeto—Agregó lo último sintiéndose insolente con tan amable anfitrión, volvió a mirar el pulcro dibujo en la pared—Dicen que el Rey Taran tenía una túnica que se iba tejiendo sola a medida que pasaban los años y que antes de su muerte, era la más larga de todo Prydain y tenía toda su historia.—Suspiró—Dicen también que tenía una cuerda de arpa que sonaba como una entera, un cuerno que estremecía la tierra cuando lo tocaba y que mantenía contacto con los enanos—Lanzó otro suspiro de admiración, el granjero se mantuvo serio un buen rato mientras él seguía hablando—¡Además!, él antes de ser rey no era más que un Aprendiz de Porquerizo, cuidaba de una cerdita oráculo llamada Hen Wen.

—¿Ah, sí?—Cuando el anciano se decidió a hablar, no parecía estar realmente ahí, sino en el pasado. Su voz se tornó nostálgica.—Yo supe que era egoísta y algo miedoso, que muchos murieron por su culpa...que pasó el resto de su vida tratando de vivir con el vigor de otros, para cumplir promesas y tareas de personas que merecían estar vivas tanto como él.

Un silencio pesado y denso envolvió la habitación, fue la fémina quien lo rompió drásticamente, haciendo dar un respingo al vagabundo —No le hagas caso a este viejo cascarrabia, es más quejón que una gallina que ha perdido su polluelo mientras cruzaba la plantación de trigo—Le restó importancia a las palabras de su esposo—Lo que yo sé, es que ese tal Taran le dio muchos problemas a su dulce esposa, no la dejaba llevar espada como ella quería, y era muy torpe para demostrar su amor en un principio—Se quejó, pero de pronto su mirada cambió—Pero era muy atento, noble, generoso y...guapo—Lanzó una pequeña carcajada ahogada—Siempre quise casarme con él—Le guiñó un ojo al vagabundo.

El granjero dejó su mueca de angustia para sonreírle a su mujer—Lo lamento querida, pero no te casaste con el Rey, sino con un simple Ayudante de Porquerizo.

—Creo que ya deberías asumirte como Porquerizo, eres como una mariposa que no quiere darse cuenta que ya salió de su crisálida, viejo bribón—Le revolvió el cabello al aludido.

El vagabundo sonrió ante la escena, Ayudante de Porquerizo, concluyó que tenía el cuerpo de un héroe porque había trabajado en un oficio del cual suelen surgir los que salvan su patria—Bueno, mis queridos anfitriones, ahora sí me debo marchar—Dijo, y las palabras le dolieron un poco.

—Ten un buen viaje, toma—La esposa del granjero le tendió la ilustración en donde aparecían el Rey Taran y la Reina Eilonwy—Me alegra que alguien los recuerde, puedes conservarla—El vagabundo lo agradeció infinitamente y la guardó como un tesoro entre su cosas. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, el anciano lo acompañó.

—El destino que has elegido es duro, lo sé muy bien señor Vagabundo—Habló mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo de la huerta hasta las rejas abiertas, se leían unas letras en la entrada, Caer Dallben, y el nombre de la granja se le hizo familiar de algún lado—Pero no desesperes Llywelyn, porque ese eres tú, no un vagabundo.—Detuvo sus palabras una vez que pasaron el huerto, una cerda de gran tamaño y de aparentes milenios pidió la atención del granjero.—Serás un gran rey, y aunque cosas horribles sucedan, Prydain siempre vivirá en quienes crean en ella.—Le sonrió, volvió a enderezarse y luego le dió un pequeño empujoncito—Ten un buen viaje.

—Qué cosas dice usted, ¿yo, un rey?—Llywelyn se echó a reír y entonces cayó en la cuenta—¿Cómo supo mi nombre?—Se giró buscando al granjero, pero no estaba tras él y tampoco lo estaba la granja: habían desaparecido.

Por un rato creyó que todo había sido un delirio producido por calor, pero la comida y la pintura seguían entre sus manos.

Luego, recordó que Caer Dallben era el lugar en donde habían visto por última vez al Rey Taran y a la Reina Eilonwy, porque él pidió morir en donde había crecido. Nunca más volvieron a saber de él, ni de su muerte, ni siquiera tuvieron idea alguna o remota de dónde se ubicaba Caer Dallben.

Llywelyn prometió allí mismo, en el medio de la nada y del todo, que nunca dejaría de creer en Prydain, para que esa tierra siguiera viviendo con todos sus héroes; continuaría teniendo fe para volver a tropezar con el Aprendiz de Porquerizo.

* * *

***Llywelyn fue el último Rey Galés antes de la anexión del territorio por parte de Inglaterra.

Pues aquí estamos. Cubiertos de lágrimas, y solo con lágrimas, porque me siento algo vacía luego de terminar las Crónicas de Prydain: a las que considero, cómo no, los mejores libros que he leído en la vida. En serio.

No voy a ponerme a hablar de qué me gustó más o eso, porque no acabaremos, solo diré que esto lo veo más como un homenaje que un fic y que se lo dedico a mi querida **Yuriko**, que no solo es quien me envió los pdf, sino que es la que más me soportó en el trayecto (y bueno, siempre me soporta ) te amo linda, gracias por todo.


End file.
